Ice cream
by SorryI'mNotPerfect
Summary: A small little romance between Nico and Thalia. First story.
1. Chapter 1

Ice Cream

"I win." Nico said breathlessly said. His sword was at Thalia's throat. Her sword was a few feet away from when he knocked it out of her hand.

"Fine you win. Now can you please get that thing away from me?" She was scared. He could see it in her eyes and it was really unlike her. But then again, he knew why. Lowering the sword he stepped back. The sword retracted into a ring that he placed on his finger. She went looking for her sword.

"I have to remember to stop fighting with you." Thalia said as they walked back out of the sword arena.

"I wouldn't have hurt you, you know." the boy said as they made their way to the nearly empty camp, since summer ended a few months ago.

"Yeah. Just like you said you wouldn't send a mini army of skeletons after the Stolls when they covered your cabin in dandelions." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"That wasn't my fault. You dared them to do that. Then you dared me to send the skeletons after them." He shot back.

"Oh yeah. That was funny. You should buy me ice cream." She said adding the last part randomly.

"Why would I buy you ice cream?"

"Because I'm hungry." She whined, "And if you don't I'll take your money buy and some myself."

"Fine. It's not my money anyway. I took it from Percy."

Time skip to Ice cream shop

"And what can I get the lovely couple?" The lady asked Thalia and Nico when the reached the counter at a ice cream parlor in Manhattan.

"We're not a couple."They said in unison, causing the lady to laugh.

"What can I get for you?" she asked again.

"Triple scoop of rocky road." Thalia said. She bounced on the balls of her feet.

"I'll have the same." Nico said. He handed the lady the money and grabbed the dairy treat, passing one to the girl. The two walked over to a secluded booth in the back of the room. They sat and ate in silence before heading back to the camp.

"Nico!" Thalia called when they reached the doors of their cabins. He turned and faced her. "Remind me to fight with you more often." She stepped inside her cabin, closing the door behind her. He cracked a smile before stepping inside his own quarters.

END 


	2. Photograph

Photographs

**Nico screamed. He chased Travis around the camp. **

**s just a picture of you and Sparky.**I dons of just give it me why the pictures so important, then I** He teased. They stopped in front of Zeuss head out of his reach. **

**s nothing special about it. I just want it back.**Now we both know that

**Nico interrupted. Travis handed the picture back to Nico. **

**Travins started to walk away. Before he reached the edge of the beach he turned around. Then he ran back to his cabin. **

**Nico walked back to the Hades cabin and hung the picture back on his wall. He stepped back and examined the other pictures. Most of his friends, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and a few of Bianca. All he knew was the one of Thalia and him was his favorite. **

**END**


	3. Charm bracelet

**Charm Bracelet**

"Where is it?!" Thalia screamed as she rummaged through her cabin. It was gone, she couldn't find it anywhere. It was one of the most important things she owned.

Something that that she would never buy for herself but she couldn't see herself without. It was a special gift from her best friend. A 50 carat white gold charm bracelet with a mini silver lightning bolt and miniature gold human skulls.

She couldn't understand where it could have gone. she rarely ever takes it off, only when she's about to take a shower go for a swim. But she woke up this morning and it was no longer on her wrist. She hasn't left her cabin this morning for breakfast, sword training or even lunch. Some of the other campers came to see if she was alright but she just sent them away, not even opening the door to acknowledge them.

Her room was turned upside down. Mattress off of the frame, clothes all over the floor, draws hanging open. It looked as though she was robbed and the robber couldn't find what is was looking for. But she didn't care.

It was weird that She would be going crazy over a piece of jewelry. She wasn't the biggest fan only owning about 5 pieces not count the charm bracelet. But this particular one was special.

She was in the bathroom when she heard the knock. Not caring who it was she didn't answer. Continuing her search she heard another knock then the voice.

"Thals, open up." It was Nico. She dropped what she was doing but didn't bother getting up from the floor. NIco had given her that bracelet for valentines day. Since they where the only single ones in their little friend group they had decided to just be eachothers valentines.

"Come on Thalia, most of the camp is worried about you." He said. She stood and walked over to the door, her hand just above the knob. _Would he be mad? _ SHe asked herself. He truly was her best guy friend. Even if they do fight a lot.

Sighing she opened the door just enough for her to be seen. He stood there, hands behind his back and a pleased smile.

"Hey." Was all she said. His smile disappeared but she could still see a ghost of it.

"You lock yourself in your room all day, not talking to anyone and all I get is a hey?"  
"Umm...Yeah?" Well what was she supposed to say? How else do you greet someone?

"Fine. Can I come in , I have something for you." She quickly looked over her shoulder and back at him. He raised one of his eyebrows curiously.

"Now's not really the best time."

"Why? Is do you have a male stripper hiding in there?"

"Why do you jump to male stripper?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Fine, are you hidding a female stripper in there." With this Thalia hit him in the chest.

"Ow."

"I'm not hiding anyone, it's just really messy." This made him laugh.

"You've been hiding in here because it's messy?" She nodded. "Have you seen Percy's cabin?"

"Just shut up." She moved out the way and let him in closing the door behind him. His expression was priceless. She wished she had a camera.

"Okay, your cabin is way worse the Percy's."

"I know."

"Were you looking for something?" _Oh shit, does he know I lost the bracelet?_

"What's behind your back?" Thalia asked expertly changing the topic...for now.

"Oh, right. I have something for you." His smiled happily. "Close your eyes." She did as she was told. She felt him move closer to her. HIs hand grabbed her left wrist and the something cold over her skin. "Open."

She looked down at her wrist. Her bracelet .

"You left it in my cabin yesterday before the waterballoon fight, remember. I guess you forget to get it afterwards." She did remember. The fight ended really late and she just came back to her cabin and fell sleep.

"Yeah." Was all she could say. She was happy beyond words.

"I also added something. He gently flipped her hand around.

Dangling between in of the skulls and lightning bolts was a singular black rose with a silver stem. Her favorite flower.

Her finger lightly traced the petals.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

"No problem. I'm kinda guessing that's what you've been looking for all day."

She nodded. "Come on, it's almost time for dinner and you haven't eaten anything yet."

She followed him mutely, lightly still fingering the little back rose.

**END**


End file.
